Meet the family
by the go-to guy
Summary: Slight AU. Christmas fic.One-shot. Tsukune has a simple request for his girlfriend. But how will it turn out?


Merry Christmas everyone! And happy holidays!

**MEET THE FAMILY**

The party was going strong inside. It was Christmas Eve after all. But that wasn`t important to Tsukune. He had someone that he wanted to see. He went to the front room and grabbed his coat, then snuck out of the door. He looked around. There were lights and parties in every house along the street, but no one else was around. That was good. Tsukune had someplace that he needed to be. He went behind the house where everything was pitch-black, but he wasn`t worried. He simply waited, and stared into the darkness.

"Hello, Tsukune."

His head snapped towards the calm voice, and he smiled when he saw who it was. The women had long, flowing silver hair reaching down to her knees, penetrating red eyes, and her gleaming white teeth were exposed due to the smirk that she was currently wearing. Because of the low temperature, she was wearing an elegant winter coat and long pants. The slight chill that Tsukune had felt when he had left the house was gone now that he was seeing the object of his affections. They ran towards each other and were rewarded with the comfort of each other's arms and the feel one`s lips against the other. In between passionate kisses, they spoke to one another.

"Merry *kiss* Christmas Tsukune"

"Merry *kiss* Christmas Moka" Tsukune pulled reluctantly pulled away. Moka looked at him strangely. Why had he pulled away? "I want you to meet my family now." Moka`s eyes widened.

"Tsukune, you know I can`t do that. I`m a vampire. They`ll run away." Tsukune smiled.

"They won`t run away Moka. I promise." Moka looked unconvinced. "At least try. Please?" Moka looked at her boyfriend. He hardly ever asked anything of her, and although what he was asking of her was great, he had a point. She had to try.

"Fine."

Tsukune smiled widely. "Thank you! Trust me Moka! You won`t regret this!" Looking at his hopeful face, Moka almost believed it. She was led back towards the front of the house, and shivered at the sudden change of temperature when she was ushered inside. She took off her coat and, per Tsukune`s instructions, stood out of sight behind the door frame. She could smell the other people inside of the house on the other side of the door, completely oblivious to the fact that a vampire was under the same roof as them. Then Tsukune began to speak. "Um… Hello everyone!" The conversation stopped and everyone looked at Tsukune. Some people chuckled at his obvious anxiety at being the center of attention. "I know a lot of you have been asking about my girlfriend-"

"OMG! Tsuki! Don`t tell me she`s here!" A creepily bubbly voice interrupted.

_Spot on…_ Moka thought, exasperated.

"Um…Err…Yes. Yes she is Kyo." Tsukune said. "Everyone," Tsukune grabbed Moka`s arm and tugged her from behind the doorway, exposing her to the rest of his family. "This is Moka Akashiya." At first there was no reaction. Everyone just stared at her, awestruck. Moka grimaced on the inside.

_I knew this was a terrible idea. _She thought. _They are too afraid of me to ever accept me…_

"No way!" A voice broke through the silence. Both Moka and Tsukune flinched. _Here it comes. _Moka thought. "Tsukune, how did a loser like you bag such a babe?" Tsukune and Moka were silent for a moment before they both burst out "WHAT?" All of a sudden, both Tsukune and Moka were surrounded by the family members that were gathered at the house.

"Tsukune, help me!" Moka said as she and Tsukune were dragged away from each other to be interrogated by members of the family. Moka was thrown down onto the couch.

"So you`re the girl that Tsuki has been going on and on about!" said the girl with the creepily bubbly voice. Moka looked up and saw that the girl had short black hair and rather intense eyes, which were at that moment were focused on her and accompanied with a sinister grin.

"I guess I am." Moka replied unsure. Truthfully, she was bewildered by the situation. Why weren`t these people scared? She was a vampire; the strongest of all monsters. They didn`t seem affected at all. Why?

"Well, I want you to prove that you`re worthy of Tsukune by answering my questions!" Kyo exclaimed.

"What?" Moka asked.

"Oh, enough already Kyoko!" An older woman said, shoving Kyoko out of the way. The woman turned to Moka. "I`m sorry about that. My name is Kasumi Aono. I`m Tsukune`s mother." She said, holding out her hand to shake. Moka shook it, again surprised by the lack of fear that she had. "It`s a pleasure to meet you.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you too." Moka replied.

"May I ask you a question?" Kasumi asked.

"Um, okay." Moka said.

"How did you and my son meet?" Moka was slightly taken aback at the question.

"Well, Tsukune works for human and youkai relations right? Well, I had gotten in trouble for attacking a human who had tried to assault me, and my punishment was to take lessons with a peace mediator. I was assigned to Tsukune, and I later found out that he was the only one that would help me, and during our first meeting, he wasn`t afraid of me at all. It intrigued me. A human? Unafraid? So one meeting, asked him why he wasn`t afraid of me. And he said that it was hard to be afraid of someone so sweet." Moka blushed at the memory. "After that, we just kind of… started going out."

"Well, that was a rather…interesting way to meet." Kasumi said. Moka shrugged. She got that a lot.

They asked some more questions, and had a few laughs, and Moka found herself actually having fun. Soon, though, Kasumi ended the conversation with some surprising words.

"Thank you Moka. You`ve made Tsukune so happy."She got up to leave, but Moka still had one question.

"Mrs. Aono, why aren`t you afraid of me?" Kasumi paused.

"How can I be afraid of someone my little boy is head over heels in love with?" Moka watched as Kasumi walked out of the room, thinking about what had just been said. She was snapped out of her daze by Kyoko getting in her face again.

"Alright! Time for your interrogation!"

**Later on**

Moka and Tsukune waved goodbye and walked out of the house into the newly fallen snow.

"Well, that was a rather…interesting experience." Moka said.

"See? I told you that they wouldn`t hate you!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well, you were right this time. But don`t expect me to follow you so blindly again! As my reward, I will now suck your blood!" And without giving Tsukune time to react, Moka dove in and took a bite. When she had drank her fill, Moka and Tsukune stayed in that position, arms around each other to protect them from the cascading snow.

"Moka?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"I love you." Moka was silent for a moment.

"And I love you, Tsukune."

With that, they pulled apart and, hand in hand, walked into the white landscape towards home.


End file.
